


You Wish

by MusicLover6661



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	1. Chapter 1

Watching him pace around the gym was mesmerizing, the way his muscles moved in his back. I was sure that if my mom had been open I'd of drooled all over the place. Natasha walked in, her eyes locking in on my face quickly. She knew my feelings for Barnes, though I refused to ever elaborate and tell her how deep they were. There were always bigger things to worry about, and right now that was taking down the Hydra base that was hidden deep in the Amazon. Tony had been able to locate it and ensure that it wouldn't take too long. I turned my attention back to the man who was dead set on tearing apart the punching bag with his fists. Sweat dripped down his chest as he threw punch, after punch. His jaw clenched tight, a murderous look in his eyes. It reminded me of when we rescued him, he was still brainwashed to be the Winter Soldier. Those were the scariest months to be around him, he was always ready to snap at a moments notice.

“Y'know it's not nice to stare right?” Natasha sat down next to me, her posture too relaxed.  
“I'm just enjoying the view while I can” I smirked at her and looked back over at Barnes, he had discarded the glove he wore on his metal hand, it had ripped where his knuckles were. God what I wouldn't give to have that arm wrapped around me.  
“He's gonna find out” Nat shrugged her shoulders as I shot a glare at her. Barnes didn't need to know anything. It was just a silly little crush was all.

Before anyone could speak up Steve entered the room, Barnes stopped his assault on the punching bag once again. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch a breath, god why did he have to look good doing that?

“Stark wants us for a briefing, let's go” Steve turned and left the gym without another word, everyone half expected him to wait for Barnes to join him.   
“What's wrong with him?” Nat muttered before heading down to meet with everyone else.

The room was large, Steve had already taken a seat by the head of the table, Barnes soon joining his side without another word. I decided it was better to sit by Sam to avoid anymore words from Nat, even if he did try to use cheesy pickup lines on me.

“After looking at all the options, it seems best that we limit to only four of us, Steve, Nat, Sam, and I will go” Tony looked around the table, all of our jaws dropping open in shock. That was leaving Barnes and I at the compound alone. What was he thinking?!  
“Tony, with all due respect we don't know what they're hiding in that base. It'd be better if everyone went” I was grasping at straws, if Tony was so sure of himself they'd have no problem. I just couldn't bare the thought of being alone with Barnes.  
“Y/N, I've been going over this information for the last two days, I'm sure of my decision” It was final, Tony wasn't going to budge whatsoever.

The team were to head out within the hour to ensure they could get this situation handled by the end of the week. That would mean they'd be gone for almost a week. A week for Barnes and I to be alone together. Entirely alone. My heart raced at the thought, and I was afraid everyone else in the room could hear it. Barnes didn't seem to flinch when Steve left the room, he simply ran a hand through his hair and sighed. The plates on his arm shifted with his movements as if preparing for a strike that wasn't going to come. 

“I'm gonna go and make some lunch” The room felt stuffy, and if I caught Barnes looking at me one more time I was going to lose it. His eyes were so mystifying, captivating almost. He wanted to pull me in without uttering a single word to me.

The only sounds in the kitchen were from the steak sizzling in the pan, and the music I had playing on the radio. Metallica playing throughout the room. I was tempted to change it to something more of Barnes' style to see if it could rouse him from where he was hiding. It wasn't a good idea to do that though, especially if he was trying to catch up on sleep.

“Food smells good” I screamed and dropped the tongs I had been holding onto, spinning around to face Barnes. His expression was blank, as if he hadn't found any of what just happened humorous at all.  
“Thanks” I muttered picking up the tongs and washing them. Couldn't have dirty utensils touching my food.

Barnes propped himself against the island before taking a seat, was he hoping that I could cook for him as well? Glancing over at the steak cooking on the indoor grill I figured it was big enough for the two of us to eat. A salad was prepped and sitting in the fridge to stay cold, and the sides were already done for the steak.

“Do you want any? I know I won't be able to eat this all myself” It was mostly a lie, I had been able to put away almost as much food as Thor, though never as much as Steve. Man was a bottomless pit I swear.  
“Sure” His tone was so monotone, it bothered me how he seemed so much like a robot than anything. We had been working together for months, and I wasn't sure the last time I was able to even see him smile.  
“Okay” I flipped the steak to sear it on the opposite side. Even with my back to him, I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my skull. 

So he doesn't want to talk to me, but yet he'll sit in the kitchen and stare at me while I cook. It didn't make sense, none of it did. And then Steve had seemed off, as if Barnes' attitude was putting a thorn in his side. It was surely putting one in mine. Had to act all cold and emotionless, and for what? Because he didn't want to talk to anyone else in the house? I tried befriending him and he didn't want any part of it. Once the steak was done I pulled it off the grill to rest, grabbing the salad from the fridge to start out with. Barnes raised an eyebrow as I plated a salad for myself before sliding the plate over to him.

“I always eat greens before anything, except breakfast” I had to eat clean in order to stay fit, Mr. Super Soldier didn't know what that was like. He could burn through a thousand calories without even trying. Meanwhile I have to work my ass off to make sure I stayed in good health.  
“Oh” He nodded and started eating, crunching on the cucumbers, his nose wrinkling with distaste.  
“It's not that bad you baby” I plated my own salad and ate without another word. Barnes glared at me from his lashes. If looks could kill.

The rest of lunch went by without anymore conversation, the only sounds were forks and knives scraping against plates. Glasses setting back down onto the table. Tony had sent a message to us, letting Barnes and I know they wouldn't be back for at least another two weeks. Something must've thrown a wrench into their plans. That also meant that Barnes and I were going to be alone for another two weeks. Jesus this wasn't going as well as I'd hoped.

Spending time around Barnes was hard, he either didn't want to speak to me. Or he was a giant ball of anger. I tried to avoid him when he was being moody, it was better to give him space and let him work through his emotions rather than try and work things out of him. It was early one morning, a thursday I believe that I noticed the entire compound was silent. Not a soul in sight. Did Barnes sneak out while I was still asleep? I wouldn't put it passed him, the man liked his privacy. Deciding I had nothing better to do I decided to make cookies. It was something to pass the time, and who didn't love cookies on a crappy day anyway?

I had already made two dozen cookies before Barnes showed back up, his arms full of bags. Though I was sure that he wasn't struggling to carry any of them like a normal person would. Him and his stupid inhuman strength, trying to show off. To who though? I was the only one around. And it was going to be that way for another week.

“Cookies? Really?” His tone was condescending. He dropped a few of the bags onto the table nearby and wrinkled his nose at the sugar cookies.   
“Yes, it's rainy and I wanted cookies so fuck off Barnes” I threw a glare at him over my shoulder, why did he always have to be such a pain in my ass?  
“It's Bucky” His voice was softer now, the biting edge was gone.  
“Well, have some cookies” The light shined off his left arm, I knew better than to stare. He hated people looking at him.

He took a few of each kind, taking a slow bite before deciding that they tasted just fine and ate more. Half the plate was gone before I managed to turn back around, a sheepish smile on his face. Well good thing I made plenty. Bucky turned and started to pull things from the bags he had been carrying. A book, a lot of fruit. Jesus did he buy the entire stock of plums or what? A couple shirts, wait why did he stop?

“Why are you staring at me?” My cheeks heated up with a deep blush as I realized I had been caught watching him.  
“I was just looking at what you got, don't get a swelled head Bucky” I turned my head and looked over at the plate of chocolate chip cookies, I needed to distract myself.  
“Oh please, you were totally staring at me” He turned his body to fully face me, his left arm completely uncovered. When had he thrown on a tank top? Did he have it on underneath of his jacket?  
“You wish” I grabbed one of the cookies, but before I could even get the baked treat to my mouth Bucky's hand was wrapping around my wrist. Thankfully it wasn't his metal hand, I needed use of my hands most of the time.  
“Oh do I?” He smirked and pressed closer to me. I could feel his body heat soaking through my clothes, my breath hitching in my throat.

I needed to say something, anything. Bucky chuckled and kissed my knuckles before placing my hand back onto the island. Jesus that man was going to be the death of me at this point. At least I was making it known that I found him attractive, a little too much if I was honest with myself.

“Maybe I do too” I whispered knowing Bucky would hear me otherwise. Damn super soldiers.  
“In that case, come by my room at midnight” He winked and left the kitchen without another word.

My heart leapt into my throat, that was more of a reaction than I was expecting. And I wasn't going to complain one single bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Things between Bucky and I bloomed into something I couldn't quite put my finger on. We started off as enemies, then became friends, and now we were together. It was strange. I was sure that anyone who saw us together tried to figure out just how it all ended up being. It was everything if I was going to be honest. From his steel blue eyes, to his broad chest, and gorgeous lips. And that was everything on the outside, inside he was a fascinating man. The trigger words that Hydra had burned into his memory were officially wiped clean. It couldn't be said the same for his nightmares though, remembering all of the horrific things Hydra had forced him to do. He was just scared of everything, he needed someone to be there for him when he was struggling with himself. The first night I stayed in his room he thrashed around at exactly two-thirty four am. It happened for almost two weeks before he settled, becoming almost comatose each night.

“You've been eating an awful lot of eggs lately” Nat raised her eyebrow as I scarfed down my plate of scrambled eggs. It was one of the only things I was really able to keep down for the last week and a half.  
“It's all I can eat, my stomach can't handle much food right now” I sighed and pat my soft belly, I had made an entire dozen eggs, and ate every last bite.  
“When was your last menstrual cycle?” The question caught me off guard entirely, where was she going with this?  
“It was, right before you guys got back from the last mission...two months ago” My heart rate sped up suddenly, oh no.  
“Y/N” She held her hand on my shoulder, afraid I was going to pass out from my sudden realization.

Bucky and Steve were gone on a mission thankfully enough, if either of them knew what was going on they'd be freaking out more than I was in that moment. The pregnancy test stared at me, taunting me as we waited for it to set. The timer Nat set went off, but I couldn't bother to move from my spot on the edge of the tub. 

“Miss Y/N, Tony is requesting you in the conference room” FRIDAY's voice broke me out of my gaze on the white plastic stick in Nat's hands.  
“I'll be right there, Nat hide that somewhere Bucky won't find it please” I stood up from my seat and headed down to meet with Tony.

He was pacing around the room, his hands in tight fists by his sides. Did something go wrong with a mission? Or did he just manage to see what I had just done?

“You called for me?” I asked sitting down in one of the chairs nearby. He stopped pacing and turned to face me immediately.  
“There's a new mission, but we can't wait for Bucky and Steve to get back” So he was worried about a mission due to numbers. Well we had plenty of people for the job  
“Let's go then, I'm sure there's enough of us” The reminder of my news hit me like a ton of bricks, Tony couldn't find out.  
“You sure you're up for it? You've been really sluggish lately” Yeah, because I'm fucking pregnant.  
“I'll be fine, just missing Bucky is all” I hid the lie behind a smile, one that Tony seemed to believe. Thank god.

We were to set off in a little over an hour. Steve and Bucky arrived no more than five minutes after. They weren't due back for another four days, something didn't feel right. Bucky wasn't angry coming back from missions, but Steve? He was storming off before the quinjet could even safely land. Tony wanted to ask him what happened, to try and see if he could convince him to come with. The more strength, the better.

“Hey” I stood in the doorway to mine and Bucky's room. He was getting out his clothes to wash, and clean ones to change into.  
“Hey, mission went well” He smiled and pulled off his dirty shirt, the dim light shining off his arm. Jesus this man is going to kill me I swear.  
“I noticed, you guys are home early for once” I walked over and placed my hand on his arm, smiling as he lifted his hand to cup my cheek. The metal cooled my overheated skin, if he only knew how much I cared about him.  
“Hey Y/N, Dr. Cho wants to see-” Nat cut off her sentence as she noticed Bucky. Her eyes growing wide. Oh no.  
“Why do you need to see Dr. Cho?” Bucky looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowing with questions.  
“I just haven't been feeling well, wanted to see if it was just a cold or something” Bucky knew better, I was always on top of my health enough to know if something was really wrong.

He didn't say another word, simply nodding before heading off to the bathroom. I took that as my cue and headed up to the medical bay as fast as my legs could take me. Steve had already beat me there, patching himself up with a grimace. Please leave before the doctor asks any questions I am begging you Rogers.

“Y/N, I was hoping you were going to stop by” My heart leapt up into my throat, this couldn't be happening. Not with Steve sitting so close by.   
“I'm here now” I tried to say it with a smile, but I was sure it came out more of a frown. This wasn't going as I planned.

Nat stayed by my side the whole time, watching each screen after every test. It was confirmed, I was pregnant. According to the test I was about ten weeks along, farther than I was hoping to be. Did Bucky even want children? Or would he push me away? The thought brought tears to my eyes as I saw my baby on the screen. It was so tiny, and I wasn't sure if I wanted a little boy that'd be just like his father, or a little girl who'd have her father wrapped around her finger.

I begged Dr. Cho not to say a word to anyone, the only person who had known besides myself was Nat and I planned on keeping that way until I was ready to make an announcement. The compound was oddly quiet as Nat and I walked down to the kitchen, did they go on the mission without us? It didn't seem likely, they always took Nat if they could.

“Surprise!” A chorus of voices erupted as the lights turned on, Tony was standing by the island with a proud smile on his face. Oh my god how the hell did I forget my own birthday?  
“Oh you guys” My eyes welled up with tears as everyone came over to hug me, Nat was smiling knowingly. Of course she was in on it.  
“You know we'd never forget a birthday” Steve smiled and kissed my cheek before sending me over to Bucky who gladly took me in his arms. His eyes betrayed how he truly felt though, my lie from earlier hadn't done anything.

There was food and gifts being passed around, and more cake than I was sure my body could handle. Bucky stayed quiet for most of the party, his eyes never leaving me for longer than a minute. He was watching all of my actions, looking for any indication of being sick. Couldn't hide it from him when I was stuffing my face full of cake and other treats.

“Okay, I have an announcement to make everyone” I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention. This should be nerve wracking.

Everyone had turned to face me, and I was afraid to look anyone in the eye, hell I couldn't even look Bucky in the eye right now.

“I just found this news out myself, so don't judge me too hard okay?” There were a lot of confused glances, but not Bucky, oh no. He knew. His eyes gave away his emotions in a heartbeat.  
“Nat noticed I had been eating a lot of eggs, and with all of the missions I hadn't noticed that I was late for my period, so I took a pregnancy test and I'm having a baby. I'm ten weeks, which is a little over two months. It feels pretty surreal and I hope everyone here knows that even though I'm young I'm an adult and this is my decision” Bucky's arm tightened around my waist, and yes it was a bad idea. I should've told him in private and I knew that, but I was terrified of his reaction.

There were congratulations all around, Tony demanded to help with any nursery so the baby would always be comfortable and safe. I had to bite my tongue to let him know I had a while before the baby would even be here. 

It was well after midnight before Bucky and I made it back to our bedroom. He set down the smaller gifts onto the dresser before shutting the door. I pulled off my clothes and grabbed one of his shirts, they were always so long on me. I could walk around the compound in one with nothing else and no one would know. Well except for Bucky of course. He hadn't so much as said a word to me from the moment I made the announcement to now. It was beginning to worry me, sure I dropped an atomic bomb on him, but jesus. I looked down at my stomach and frowned. It was slightly round, as if I was already beginning to show. Didn't that not happen til I was closer to five months?

“When did you actually find out?” His voice was soft, no malice or anger.  
“Right before you guys got home, I saw Steve in the medical bay when it was confirmed. He didn't know why I was there though” I wouldn't of told Steve before Bucky ever. It was his child.  
“I didn't even know I could bare children, I was always afraid they took that away from me too” Bucky pulled off his shirt with a sigh. Hydra had taken everything from him, but he was still able to hold onto a few things.  
“Neither did I, but here we are” I laid the shirt on the bed and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom to get a better look at my belly. That was definitely a baby bump, no matter how small.  
“It's probably from the serum, I wouldn't doubt it” Bucky glanced from my belly to my face. Did this mean I'd have the baby sooner than most people?  
“It's just a little shocking” I unhooked my bra and groaned in relief as I dropped it onto the floor, not bothering to move it aside.

Bucky's jaw dropped open as he watched me. He had seen me naked more times than I could count, and yet he was still always flustered by it. I pulled on the shirt and rubbed my hands along the material, it was so soft. 

“I'm gonna love them, no matter what we have” Bucky wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek softly, his hands resting atop the small baby bump.  
“I know you will, and they're gonna love you just as much” I held my hands over his and smiled softly, this was right where I needed to be.


End file.
